Une visite inattendue
by Consulting-Pirate
Summary: Moriarty était mort. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Que se passe-t-il quand le criminel se présente à la porte du Gouvernement Britannique ? Lemon !


Il avait réussi, il avait brisé Sherlock Holmes, sa Némésis. Même si il avait pensé que cela serait plus amusant, il avait pris un grand plaisir à voir le détective se démener pour essayer de l'attraper. Comme si on pouvait l'attraper lui ! James Moriarty le seul et unique criminel consultant au monde, le Napoléon du crime. Sherlock était plus facile à berner qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'était délecté de la souffrance de Johnny Boy et s'était amusé de voir que le détective faisait tout pour détruire son réseau. Maintenant la partie est terminée mais pas le jeu. L'échiquier à besoin de nouveaux pions. Et l'aîné des Holmes en ferait un très bon se dit-il.

_L'ainé des Holmes fini par se lever de sa chaise, se massant la nuque à force d'être trop resté assit durant de longues heures à surveiller et gouverner le pays. Il avait toujours voulu faire ce genre de travail. Gouverner dans l'hombre lui plaisait, déplacer ses petits pions, comme il le désirait.__  
__Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sortit du MI-6, rentrant à pied chez lui, pour s'aérer l'esprit. _

Il s'ennuyait tellement. Depuis le jour où il s'était "tué", il avait fait surveiller The Iceman jour et nuit. Prenant un malin plaisir à observer l'aîné des Holmes depuis différentes caméras de surveillance. C'était devenu un besoin malsain. Après l'avoir surveillé pendant plusieurs mois il se dit que ce serait assez distrayant de lui rendre une petite visite à domicile histoire de tromper son ennui (encore deux jours à ne rien faire et il se suiciderait pour de bon cette fois !). Il enfila son costume préféré (Westwood évidement) et parti en voiture vers l'endroit où habitait le roux. Tout le long du trajet il ne pouvait cacher le sourire presque sadique qui ornait son visage. Il imaginait la tête choquée que ferait le Gouvernement Britannique en le voyant arriver chez lui. Il se demandait si celui-ci croyait au fantôme et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

_L__'ainé des Holmes rentra chez lui, dans l'immense manoir qu'il habitait, avec bien entendu, un majordome.__Il alla directement dans le salon, déposa son manteau et son parapluie et se servit un verre de scotch, son alcool préféré. Il s'assit ensuite sur son fauteuil en velours, attrapant son ordinateur portable, ne pouvant jamais se permettre d'être très loin de son travail. _

Moriarty arriva chez Mycroft Holmes à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir un immense manoir se dresser devant lui (ah la folie des grandeurs pensa-t-il). Il réajusta sa cravate, sortit de la voiture et monta les quelques marches qui le séparait du perron. Il n'avait rien préparé, aucun plan, aucun discours, aucun snipers, rien. Une simple visite de courtoisie comme il aimait le dire. Il se vida complètement la tête de certaines pensées parasites et appuya sur la sonnette. Un léger rictus aux lèvres.

_Un homme âgé d'environ 50 ans ouvrit, les cheveux poivre et sel, à la posture droite, fixant Jim avec dédain. Mais il se raidit soudainement._

_Il écarquilla les yeux_  
_« - Monsieur Holmes ! »_

Un majordome…Il est vrai qu'il ne voyait pas le politicien s'occuper du ménage lui même chez lui. Ah cette expression sur le visage du serviteur ! Splendide ! Il voulait maintenant voir celle du maitre de maison.

_Mycroft soupira en déposant son verre et son ordinateur puis se leva. Il rejoignit son majordome.  
« - Quoi ? »  
Lorsqu'il vit Jim, il se crispa et devint blafard._

Ah cette tête, cette expression ! Jamais il ne n'oublierait il en était sûr ! « - Helloo Darling ! » lança-t-il à l'intention de Holmes. Et fit un pas en avant, entrant dans le hall.

_Le majordome se crispa et l'en empêcha, étant bien sûr, un ancien agent du MI-6. Il le plaqua donc au mur, bloquant son bras.  
Mycroft le fixa avec froideur.  
« - Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas mort. »_

Sous le coup de la surprise Moriarty laissa échapper un léger grognement mais ne perdit pas son petit sourire agaçant.

« - Vous n'y allez pas de main morte Darling. C'est un peu brutal comme premier rendez-vous non ? Directement contre le mur ? Vous êtes bien pressé. »

_L__e gouvernement se crispa et le fixa, essayant de retrouver une attitude impassible.__  
__« - Maintenant que vous êtes là, les agents du MI-6 vont se faire une joie de vous..."parler". »_

« - C'est vous que je suis venu voir. Je pensais que vous pourriez tromper mon ennui, ceci est une simple visite de courtoisie. Mais si vous voulez que d'autres personnes nous regardent cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai aucun complexe. Moi. »

_Il se contracta soudainement et réussi à ne pas baisser les yeux vers son ventre.  
« - N'espérez pas que quelque chose se produise entre nous. »_

« - Je ne parlais que d'une simple discussion. Auriez-vous mal compris ? Mr. Holmes, je ne vous savais pas comme ça. Vous avez d'autres vice cachés qui sommeil en vous ? »

Cette conversation commençait très bien selon lui. Peut être que l'homme serait plus intéressant que ce qu'il ne pensait.

_Il arqua un sourcil et se mordit l'intérieur des joues.  
« Et nous ne parlerons pas non plus. » Siffla-t-il_

« - Oh. Je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais que vous égayerez ma soirée. Vous voulez donc que je parte ? Mette la ville à feu et à sang (vous savez très bien que je peux le faire), retrouve votre idiot petit frère et le fasse tuer ? Vous êtes bien insouciant. Je suis sûr que vous vous sentez bien seul chez vous, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus non ? »

_Il se crispa puis regarda son majordome. _

_« - Laissez-le. »-dit-il  
Il fixa ensuite froidement Jim.  
« - Suivez-moi. »  
Il alla dans le salon._

Il suivit Mycroft jusqu'au salon et s'assit sur un des deux canapés qui étaient au centre de la pièce. Croisa les jambes et se mit à examiner de ses yeux sombre toute la pièce.

« - Cette solitude doit vraiment vous pesez pour me laisser entrer dans votre salon. Je vois que le gouvernement paye bien. Que des meubles de luxe. Peut être devrais-je me reconvertir en politicien. La politique et mes affaires n'ont pas beaucoup de différences quand on y pense. Vous êtes un criminel à votre manière. »

_Il s'assit sur le canapé en face du sien en croisant les jambes, buvant une gorge de scotch dans le verre qu'il venait de récupérer.  
« - Non en effet. Et la solitude me convient parfaitement. » Mentit-il à moitié._

« - Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle votre main droite est légèrement plus musclée que la gauche » railla-t-il.

_Il resta impassible et lui répondit sèchement :  
« - Je suis asexué. »  
Il fini son verre d'une traite et le reposa._

« - C'est ce que les gens solitaire prennent à chaque fois comme excuse. Je suis pourtant sûr que vous aimez vous amusez. Qu'il y a une partie plus sombre au fond de vous. »

Moriarty se leva du canapé et alla prendre un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool qui étaient posés non loin du lui sur un petit buffet.

« - Comme je n'ai pas l'impression que vous allez m'offrir un verre je fais comme chez moi. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?"

Il reparti vers le canapé avec son verre plein et s'assit de nouveau

_Il roula des yeux en soupirant, il était une vraie diva.  
« - Je n'avais pas réellement prévu que vous veniez me rendre visite. »  
Il leva les yeux vers lui.  
« - L'effet de surprise, je suppose. »_

« - Je suis un homme plein de surprise Darling, surprenant et totalement imprévisible. Avouez-le, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes ennuyé sans moi. »

Une lueur indescriptible brillait dans ses yeux et il passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure tout en regardant l'homme en face de lui droit dans les yeux.

_Il se surprit à déglutir légèrement en fixant sa langue passer sur ses lèvres.  
« - ...C-C'était une joie de ne plus vous voir. » dit-il avec une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude._

« - C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que je vous met mal à l'aise ? Vous avez l'air crispé. Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous mangez…pas maintenant. » Dit-il d'un ton sensuel presque intime, ses deux prunelles noirs le fixait ardemment

_Il déglutit et tenta de retrouver son sang-froid en détournant le regard, ses joues légèrement rouges, commençant à avoir chaud.  
« - Je crains que notre entretient ne soit terminé. »_

« - Intéressant » dit-il plus à lui même qu'à Mycroft. « Le rouge vous va si bien Darling. Vous devriez rougir plus souvent, ça vous donne un petit côté soumis que j'apprécie. Qua j'apprécie énormément. J'en viens à pensez que vous êtes un homme plus, beaucoup plus intéressant que votre frère. Vous êtes sûr que je dois partir ? J'aimerais rester pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et qui sait ce que je pourrais faire dehors... »

_Il le fixa.  
« - Il suffit que je vous fasse enfermer. »  
Il inspira, retrouvant sa pâleur.  
« - Et je vous interdis de dire que je suis soumis. Je suis l'homme le plus puissant de ce pays. »  
Il sortit son téléphone_

« -Vous, moi, dans une cellule avec des menottes. Je me suis définitivement trompé de Holmes. Vos idées me plaisent de plus en plus Darling. »

Il posa son verre sur la table basse devant lui, se leva et alla s'assoir sur le même canapé que Mycroft, une expression de désir dans le regard.

_Il se raidit et réussi à contrôler de justesse une érection qui manquait d'arriver. Il se leva soudainement en pianotant sur son portable.  
« -Vous serez le seul à être torturé. »_

« -Oh Darling lâchez donc ce portable. »

Moriarty se rapprocha de lui doucement jusqu'à ce que leur cuisses se frôlent, ôta rapidement le portable des mains de Mycroft et lança sur le tapis.

« -J'aimerais que vous répondiez à une question Darling" dit-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha lentement du visage de Mycroft et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi vos pupilles sont autant dilatées ?"

_Il se contracta encore plus et serra les dents, son bas-ventre commençant à le titiller. Il voulu appeler son majordome, mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait gémir, il le savait, et il détestait ne pas être maître de son corps._

Une chaleur soudaine envahit son bassin et il lui semblait que son pantalon commençait à rétrécir. Il approcha son visage lentement de celui de Mycroft et passa sa main dans sa nuque. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais la sensation du cou chaud de l'homme par apport à sa main glacée lui fit du bien. Il humidifia sa lèvre supérieure d'un coup de langue et scella délicatement ses lèvres à celles du politicien.

_Il se crispa instantanément et vint agripper son torse, serrant sa cravate entre ses mains, essayant faiblement de le repousser. Mais ses lèvres contre les siennes le firent aussi frémir, une érection commençant à se faire sentir. Non, il ne pouvait désirer cette homme, il avait essayé de tuer son frère, de détruire l'Angleterre !_

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il était imprévisible oui, mais à ce point ! Il se demandait lui même comment il pouvait ressentir du désir pour cet homme qui était sensé être son ennemi. Mais il aimait ça. Il vint mordiller la lèvre de Mycroft pour lui forcer l'entrée à sa bouche et ainsi approfondir le baiser.

_Il ouvrit la bouche contre son gré, tentant de garder sa langue hors de portée, ses doigts se détendant légèrement sur son torse fin, qui, il ignorait pourquoi, voulait découvrir plus en détail._

Moriarty approfondit le baiser qui devint bientôt presque passionné et s'étonna de remarquer que le roux embrassait extrêmement bien pour une personne se disant asexuée. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader librement sur le torse du politicien et il se colla plus intensément à lui.

_Il soupira, un criminel allait être sa première fois. Et, étonnement, savoir que cela allait être Moriarty, lui fit émettre un soupire de plaisir qu'il ne put cacher cette fois. Il balada assez maladroitement ses mains sur ses flans en enroulant sa langue à la sienne._

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là, à embrasser et même avoir envie de Mycroft Holmes. Il s'interrogea sur la réaction du frère si il apprenait ça et il ne pu retenir un léger rire. Il s'était rendu compte des gestes maladroit de son "partenaire" et en était venu à penser qu'il était sa première fois. L'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre faisait sa première fois avec le criminel le plus redouté de ce même pays, s'en était presque ridicule. Il arrêta de réfléchir à tout ça et à bout de souffle rompit le baiser et regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux et lui demanda pour être sûr :

« -C'est votre première fois Darling ? »

_Il déglutit, il était encore temps de reculer, ils n'avaient rien fait, simplement un baiser, rien de plus. Il pouvait reculer.  
« -Il n'y aura jamais de première fois avec vous. » Dit-il en le repoussant fermement malgré que son corps tout entier lui criait de le laisser le prendre, partout où le criminel le désirerai. Mais le politicien se devait de ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions. C'est pour cela qu'il se dirigea vers son téléphone._

Moriarty se leva rapidement et attrapa Mycroft au niveau du poigner. Il se rapprocha de lui comme un chasseur de sa proie et colla son torse contre dos. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et murmura :

« -Et si j'ai envie qu'il y en ai une ? »

A la fin de sa phrase il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa avidement le cou du politicien laissant des marques rouges sur son passage.

_Il ferma les yeux en déglutissant, soupirant de plaisir sous ses caresses qui devenaient divines.  
« -Il n'y en aura jamais... » Répondit-il, la voix rauque de désir, son érection commençant à le tirailler._

Toujours dans le dos de Mycroft, Moriarty descendit ses mains vers le bas du ventre de celui-ci, et frôla son entre-jambe.

« -Votre corps n'est pas de cet avis. Allons, laissez-vous allez. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie. Il n'y à rien de mal à assouvir ses pulsions. »

_Il se mordit les lèvres, n'hésitant pas à se blesser, des gouttes de sang perlant sur son menton, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il savait que son corps adorait, et adorerai plus encore le traitement que comptait lui infliger le criminel, mais il n'avait jamais aimé que son corps se laisse aller et avait toujours réussi à contrôler sa libido, malgré quelques petits accidents, rares, elle se tenait tranquille. Et voilà que Moriarty revenait et détruisait toutes les bases qu'il avait construites. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, et pourtant, ses mains lui faisaient tellement de bien, que y avait-il de mal à laisser son corps dominer pour une fois ? Non, s'il se laissait faire, ce n'est pas que sa dignité qui tomberait, mais l'Angleterre toute entière. Le politicien bloqua donc ses mains, les serrant entre ses doigts et le força à reculer, se baissant pour attraper son téléphone._

« -Oh Darling je vois que la manière douce ne fonctionne pas avec vous, je vais donc devoir utiliser la manière forte. »

Il se mit devant Mycroft, lui fit se mettre debout, lui attrapa le cou brusquement, le forçant à se pencher et l'embrassa brutalement.

« -J'ai envie de vous Mr. Holmes, êtes vous donc si bête pour ne pas le comprendre ? » dit-il avant de reprendre son baiser.

Pendant qu'une de ses mains attrapait la nuque du politicien, l'autre se dirigeait dangereusement vers son pantalon et il commença à défaire le bouton.

_Il écarquilla les yeux, il ne voyait plus aucune possibilité de s'échapper, il était bloqué, bloqué dans cette douce torture, cette torture quasiment orgasmique. Mais il en valait de sa dignité, de l'Angleterre. Cependant, le criminel était si tentant, si attirant, ses lèvres de même. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller puis l'arrêter ensuite, couler dans ce pêcher sexuel._

« -Retournons donc sur votre canapé, il faut bien que des meubles aussi beau soit utilisés non ? »

Il emmena Mycroft sur le canapé et le fit s'assoir. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa goulument tout en ôtant la cravate du roux et déboutonnant le veston de celui-ci. (Le pantalon attendrait. Il voulait voir le politicien grogner de plaisir avant de s'attaquer à cette partie plus "délicate")

« -Pourquoi faut-il que vous portiez autant de vêtements ? » dit le criminel mécontent

_Il déglutit et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains se posant sur les hanches fines du criminel, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau, la bouche entrouverte, laissant passer de très faibles gémissements de plaisir. Le politicien se retenait d'onduler du bassin, il voulait qu'il s'occupe de son érection qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il se demandait à chaque fois ce qu'il était en train de faire._

La vue du politicien ainsi offert à lui fit augmenter son désir et ayant fini de déboutonner la chemise le l'homme il la lui fit ôter et l'envoya d'un geste brusque mais précis vers la table basse qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il arrêta son baiser et contempla le torse "pur" du roux, et faisant vagabonder ses mains partout sur cette partie de son corps et en jouant avec ses boutons de chair.

« -Je me suis vraiment trompé de Holmes » dit-il.

« -Vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressant, plus excitant. »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés presque dans un murmure sans qu'il le veuille. Il s'étonnait lui-même, venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?

_Il se crispa un peu plus, ces mots, susurrés ainsi dans son oreille ne fit qu'augmenter le désir que lui procurait déjà le criminel. Bon sang, comment avait-il fait pour le regarder avec froideur, sans rien ressentir ? Moriarty était si...incroyable. Il s'étonnait de penser cela, lui toujours si mesuré et froid, se faisait mener à la baguette par un criminel, et dieu qu'il aimait ça._

Il continua d'explorer la poitrine de Mycroft avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il baissa la braguette ainsi que le pantalon et se mit à genoux devant le politicien. On pouvait voir une belle bosse se forcer au niveau de l'entre-jambes de celui-ci. Voyant ça le criminel vit son propre désir augmenter d'un coup et il commençait à avoir presque mal au niveau de son bas ventre. Il ne réalisait encore pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et pour quoi il le faisait, son propre plaisir ?

_Il ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres, bon dieu, ils allaient le faire, et ils allaient bientôt atteindre le point de non retour, et Mycroft en avait envie, il voulait soulager cette érection, que le criminel la soulage, de toutes les façons qu'il désirait._

Il laissa ses mains glacées remonter le long des cuisses du roux et lentement, très lentement il retira la dernière barrière de tissu qui le séparait de l'objet convoité. Le boxer dévoila un membre en pleine érection et avant de le savourer il leva la tête, regarda Mycroft et lui sourire plein de convoitise. Puis il prit le sexe dans sa bouche et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, léchant dans toute son intégralité le membre dressé devant lui.

_Il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque de plaisir, ses mains agrippant rapidement les cheveux du criminel, son bassin donnant des coups involontaire, sa tête rejeté en arrière. Jamais il n'avait ressentit plaisir plus intense que celui que lui procurait cette bouche autour de son membre dressé, savourant les intentions qu'on lui procurait. Rapidement, le politicien perdit toutes pensées logiques, ces dernières n'étant plus que gémissement plus ou moins audibles._

Le fait d'entendre les gémissements de Mycroft lui fit augmenter la cadence et il gémit lui même, le sexe de Mycroft en bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus, la pression au niveau de son bas ventre devenait insupportable et il voulu commencer à déboutonner son pantalon mais le fait que ce soit le politicien qui le fasse rendait la chose plus amusante et plus attrayante. Il arrêta donc ses mouvements et se mit devant lui.

« -Si on échangeait Darling ? Il y a une première fois à tout. Enlever donc cette image de politicien coincé, je n'ai pas fini de vous dévergonder. »

_Il se crispa soudainement et referma la bouche, haletant et commençant déjà à transpirer. Il se redressa, tant pis s'il était nu.  
« -Hors de question que je m'abaisses à cela. » grogna-t-il la voix rauque. Il était déçu, mais cela lui permettait de recouvrer la raison, et ainsi, arrêter cette mascarade, ce qu'il essaya de faire en se levant._

Moriarty debout devant lui le repoussa sur le canapé violement.

« -Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. Darling au point où vous en êtes vous pouvez descendre encore plus bas dans les profondeurs de la luxure. J'en suis sûr. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti depuis le début. Ne me décevez pas, je risquerais de devenir méchant. Ne faites pas votre enfant gâté, montrer moi que l'homme que j'ai en face de moi peut être courageux. Au vu de ce que j'ai put apercevoir depuis tout à l'heure, vous avez un très bon coup de langue. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage et il regarda intensément le politicien.

_Il se crispa et ses pupilles vertes à la tinte marrons étincelèrent. __  
__« -Je ne marche pas à ce genre de provocation. »__  
__Il se leva, refusant de rester inférieur au criminel et le fixa, froidement. __  
__« -Faîtes une croix sur moi, Moriarty. Je ne ferais pas ça. Et sachez que faire preuve de courage ne m'intéresse pas. »__  
__Il le fixa, il était le gouvernement, et il ne faiblirait pas face à lui, même si son corps le lui demandait, pour satisfaire ces désirs qu'il refusait sans cesse d'écouter._

« -Intéressant, alors comme ça on résiste ? J'aime quand on me résiste, mais je suis venu ici pour tromper mon ennui et bien que je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à ça, je ne partirais pas sans avoir eu ce que je désir. C'est à dire vous. Je dois l'admettre vous me plaisez Mr. Holmes, et ce n'est pas ce petit inconvénient qui m'empêchera de faire ça. »

Moriarty se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Mycroft Il se colla à lui et senti son sexe contre le sien ce qui, sans qu'il en ait eut l'intention raviva son désir.

_Il se raidit et posa automatiquement ses mains sur ses hanches sans que son cerveau ne l'ait demandé. Le corps entier du criminel électrisait le sien. Il recula cependant son visage et le fixa.__  
__« -Vous êtes pathétique, vous ne mettez pas vos menaces à exécution. »__  
__Il le força à se pousser et ramassa le portable, un léger sourit arrogant sur le visage. __  
__« -Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre de moi. » dit-il, ignorant son érection douloureuse._

« -Oh...Je vois, sachez que je n'aime pas perdre mais quand je le fait je l'accepte (pour après me venger de façon bien pire). Je n'exécuterais aucunes menaces contre vous. Vous êtes trop important dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Et bien alors je vous laisse seul, j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça aille plus loin, honnêtement. Apparemment vous n'êtes pas de cet avis. Vous êtes une personne très intéressante, on se reverra. »

Il s'approcha de Mycroft, l'embrassa tendrement et lui souri. D'un sourire honnête, calme avec une once de tristesse. Un de ses sourires qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il se dirigea lentement vers le hall, d'un pas trainant mais gardant toujours la tête haute et lança :

« -Au revoir, merci pour la soirée... Mycroft. »

_Le politicien se crispa soudainement. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, le départ du criminel, alors pourquoi cela lui fendait le cœur, pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Pourquoi désirait-il reste, le prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse l'amour. __  
__Il passa une main sur son visage, que n'importe quoi le maudisse sur cette Terre pour faire cela. __  
__« -Attendez ! »__  
__Il balança son téléphone au loin, ce dernier tomba au sol et se brisa.__  
__« -J'en ai envie, cruellement envie, au diable mes principes. »_

Moriarty se retourna, il était à deux pas de la porte d'entrée. Le politicien venait vraiment de dire qu'il avait envie de lui ? Il ne put cacher son étonnement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il se dirigea vers Mycroft leva la tête et lui demanda :

« -Vraiment ? Un homme tel que vous serais près à faire tout ça pour une personne comme moi ? »

Il y eu quelques seconde de silence puis le criminel déclara :

« -Alors embrassez-moi. »

_Il le fixa, hésitant légèrement puis fini par poser sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, maladroitement, n'ayant jamais fais ça auparavant, son autre main restant le long de son corps._

Satisfait, voir même heureux. Jim approfondit le baiser. Pourquoi se faire embrasser par cet homme lui procurait une sensation pareille ? Il décida de mettre ces pensées de côté et il enroula ses bras autour du cou du roux, savourant ses lèvres avec avidité. Cette fois il ne le brusquerait pas trop (malheureusement…) et le laisserai l'entrainer où il voudrait.

_Il recula légèrement son visage, s'il le laissait faire, il ne se passerait rien ce soir.  
« -Faîtes-le » déclara-il légèrement incertain, mais le désirant tout de même. « S'il vous plait. »_

LE Gouvernement britannique venait de lui dire "s'il vous plait" à lui ! Pour une surprise, s'en était une !

« -Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Il serait "gentil" avec lui mais il ne deviendrait pas un bisounours on plus ! Il voulait entendre Mycroft le dire.

_Il déglutit et regarda ailleurs, commençant à regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir.  
« -Me prendre...»_

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Voir The Iceman ainsi devant lui, tel un enfant lui procura un plaisir intense.

« -Il faudrait peut-être aller dans votre chambre, nous y serons mieux. Mycroft. »

Il accentua le dernier mot. Montrant bien qu'ils étaient d'égal à égal, aucun gouvernement, aucun criminel, juste deux hommes.

_Il le fixa.  
« -..Deuxième étage...Troisième porte à droite. » Murmura-t-il la voix rauque de désir. _

_Il le voulait, il voulait être à lui, il ignorait d'où venait ce sentiment mais il voulait être possédé par lui. Être mené à la baguette pouvait devenir jouissif, il le savait. _

Moriarty suivit Mycroft à travers le manoir et arrivé à ladite chambre il put voir que les meubles qui la comblaient devaient être aussi chers que ceux qui étaient dans le salon. (Ce Mycroft avec ses goûts de luxe pensa-t-il) Il poussa Mycroft sur l'immense lit fraîchement lavé et lui dit :

« -Je me trouve encore trop habillé vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Contrairement à son partenaire qui était complètement nu, lui était complètement habillé.

« -Vous m'aider ? »

_Il roula des yeux devant tant de sarcasme inutile puis se redressant le tirant vers lui en agrippant sa cravate. Il lui retira veste, cravate et chemise et fixa son torse pâle qu'il trouvait magnifique en un regard. Il n'osa pas y toucher, venant déboutonner son pantalon qu'il retira tout comme son caleçon, le mettant désormais entièrement nu._

Moriarty désormais nu de tout vêtements ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Mycroft. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette bouche ! Tout en continuant son baiser langoureux avec Mycroft, ses mains exploraient toutes les parties de son corps. Descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'objet tant convoité qu'il prit à pleine main et commença à faire de vifs va et viens. N'osant pas demander au politicien de faire la même chose pour lui de peur qu'il le rejette une seconde fois il continua ses mouvements et accentua le baiser.

_Il écarquilla les yeux et planta violemment ses dents dans la lèvre du criminel en sentant une vague de désir l'envahir soudainement. Il n'hésita plus et posa ses mains sur son torse, le parcourant sans jamais se lasser, venant l'agripper aux hanches, y planter ses ongles. Le désir que lui procurait Moriarty était intense. Il aurait pu crier si ses lèvres n'étaient pas enfermées dans cet étau de chaleur._

La respiration de Moriarty était saccadée, des gémissements de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, alors il rompit à contre cœur le baiser et commença à se sucer l'index.

_Il se crispa. Ils passaient enfin à l'étape supérieure, celle que Mycroft appréhendait le plus. Celle qui allait faire mal. Anticipant le tout, le politicien s'allongea doucement en écartant timidement les jambes, inspirant profondément._

« -Détends-toi. » dit-il presque amoureusement.

Et il passa son index dans l'étau étroit doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser. Puis un deuxième doigt suivit.

_Il se crispa totalement et se mordit les lèvres à sang, se cambrant de douleur, ses doigts serrant les dents de son lit._

« -Tu veux que j'arrête ? » questionna Jim légèrement alarmé, bien qu'il comprenne que se soit sa première fois, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de faire du mal à son partenaire.

_« -..N-Non... »  
Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre lentement._

"Détends-toi, okai ?"

Jim fit de léger mouvement de va et viens, qu'il accentuait petit à petit, ne voulant pas aller trop vite pour Mycroft.

« -Je...hum…Je ne voudrais...pas te faire mal... »

Puis il s'empara de sa bouche pour essayer de le détendre.

_Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, oubliant qui se trouvait devant lui, n'étant plus qu'un homme qui commençait lentement à lui procurer un plaisir qui montera bientôt crescendo._

Jim continua ses mouvements crescendo puis au bout d'un moment, pensant que c'était suffisant, les retira et demanda à Mycroft :

« -Tu es sûr ? »

_Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
« -Oui. Et cesse de me demander... » Grogna-t-il en haletant légèrement_

Jim souri puis le pénétra, reproduisant les mêmes mouvements que quelques secondes plus tôt. Haletant, en sueur, il regarda Mycroft et l'embrassa tout en continuant ses coups de butoir. Jim les accentua, gémissant de plaisir de plus en plus. Il était au bord de l'orgasme.

_Il se cambra et planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses, donnant des coups de rein involontaire en gémissant de plus en plus fort._

Moriarty n'en pouvait plus. Il se cambra et l'orgasme arriva. Il se déversa à l'intérieur de son compagnon, au même moment où un ultime râle de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

_Il gémit et se perdit dans l'orgasme, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de crier, un râle de plaisir pur avant de retomber sur le matelas en haletant._

Jim s'étendit sur le matelas et le regarda toujours haletant, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais été la première fois de quelqu'un. Et le fait que se soit Mycroft Holmes, le troublait au plus au point. Maintenant que le désir et l'adrénaline descendaient peut à peu son esprit était surchargé de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? Oui il voulait tromper son ennui mais de là à coucher avec l'intéressé... Ce n'était pas prévu. Pourquoi avait-il été triste quand celui-ci l'avait repoussé ? Oui il l'avait été mais ne l'avouerait jamais plutôt mourir. En parlant de mourir, qu'est-ce qu'allait faire Mycroft maintenant qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits ? Et surtout pourquoi il avait été si...oui, gentil avec lui pendant l'acte, venant même à l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer . Est-ce que…. ? Non. Il est vrai qu'il le désirait, qu'il avait aimé être en sa compagnie mais de la à dire que… Oh non. Non.

_Le gouvernement britannique haletant, se calmant doucement.__Une fois ses esprits retrouvé, il papillonna des yeux. Que lui avait-il prit ? Pourquoi ? Il ignorait s'il regrettait mais, il venait tout de même de coucher avec l'ennemi public numéro un. Il tourna la tête et vit que son « partenaire », si il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était stressé, voir affolé. Il s'était levé, avait enfilé son boxer et tournait en rond devant lui, murmurant de choses incompréhensibles. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, sa peau claire contrastait avec ses yeux et cheveux sombres et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son torse._

"Oh non, non, non, non, non! 'Alerte Créez-t-il.

Il marchait dans la pièce devant un Mycroft qui apparemment ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il doutait de sa propre santé mentale, est-ce qu'il serait devenu fou ?

« -POURQUOI, POURQUOI, POURQUOI ?! » continuait-il de crier. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et avait une expression de fou furieux. Il connaissait les symptômes de cette maladie même si il ne l'avait jamais attrapé avant, et cela lui faisait peur.

_Mycroft arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui arrivait au brun, il faisait une crise de panique pour une raison inconnue. Il se leva, alla vers son armoire en boitillant légèrement et pris de quoi s'habiller. Alors qu'il commençait à enfiler ses vêtements, il remarqua que le criminel faisait de même tout en continuant d'avoir l'air effrayé. Il s'approcha doucement de Moriarty et lui demanda :_

_« -….humm…Je sais que c'était…une erreur, mais il ne faut te ressaisir…..James… » Oula, est-ce qu'il venait d'appeler le criminel par son prénom ? Si cela continuais, il allait lui aussi faire une crise._

Moriarty, s'arrêta net dans son élan dès qu'il entendit son nom et il le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Sa peur c'était transformée en une rage violente et il pointa du doigt le politicien.

« -TOI ! POURQUOI IL A FALLUT QUE SE SOIT TOI ?! cria-t-il à l'intention de Mycroft. « CELA POUVAIT N'IMPORTE QUI ! MAIS IL FALLAIT QUE SE SOIT TOI ! IL FALLAIT TU SOIT LA PREMIERE PERSONNE DONT JE TOMBE AM…. » Il arrêta directement de parler, il en avait trop dit. A bout de souffle et haletant, il recula jusqu'à ce que le mur de la chambre l'arrête. Son expression était toujours aussi apeurée et il regarda Mycroft.

_L__e politicien ne savait pas quoi dire, il était choqué. Est-ce que James venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Non, c'était impossible. Impensable. Lui, un criminel psychopathe était amoureux d'un politicien. C'était ridicule. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il avait aimé cette nuit avec Moriarty mais de là à dire qu'il en était tombé amoureux… Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre à cette question, le criminel était sorti précipitamment de la pièce et il pouvait le voir de la fenêtre de sa chambre presque courir jusqu'à une voiture noire qui l'attendait._

Il fuyait, il fuyait celui qu'il aimait. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Les sentiments sont pour les perdants et il n'en n'est pas un. Il monta dans la voiture et essaya de se calmer. Le fait de rester inactif n'était pas bon pour lui. Le jeu devait recommencer, mais pas avec Mycroft, maintenant que le petit frère était revenu il était temps pour lui aussi de « ressusciter ». Il observa la ville et se détendit. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait, il avait un retour à préparer.


End file.
